New girl
by When We Stand Together
Summary: Jessicas POV, Bella's first day in school


AN: I got a request on writing in Jessica's POV, the day that Bella arrives and here's my best shot. Let me know what you think. I have tried to keep close to the real thing meaning: the novel and also from Midnight Sun. I was a bit difficult but all in all I have to say I'm pretty happy with it.

I don't own anything (obviously)!!!

* * *

Jessica's POV when Bella arrives

Everyone was ecstatic. We all knew the story of course.

How Charlie Swan's wife left him and took their young daughter with her and never came back. And now her daughter, Isabella, was coming here to Forks for some unknown reason. But I'll find out! This is just too good!

As I was seated in Trig I saw a new face amongst every other face that I have seen for 2 and half years.

'_So this is Isabella'_ I thought to myself.

Huh. I thought people from sunny places were supposed to be tan. I also noticed how plain looking she was. I mean come on! There was noting special about her. Plain hair and boring and weird looking skin, all pale… too pale if you ask me.

The boy's at this school clearly doesn't get out as much if they'll consider _her_ something special. Look at how they're all staring! Attention alert! Must probably love it, which sane person wouldn't?!

'_Well I should be friendly and introduce myself.'_ I stood up and greeted her.

"Hi! You must be Isabella?" I put on a fake smile. "I'm Jessica. It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"You too and it's Bella." She said shortly and I offered her the seat next to me which she accepted.

The lesson sped by faster than I thought it could. People were looking at us the entire time. Not discretely either. Well, they'll probably be to shy to ask her questions later so I'll ask many now and spread the word. This is probably the juices gossip we'll have in weeks!

And then everyone will ask me about it and what's she's like. I'll lie of course. I should have the spotlight for some time now. After all I'm the only friend this new one has. Hmm, I wonder what Mike will think about me when he sees just how popular I can be. Maybe then he'll ask me out! Yes! Why wouldn't he! I'm pretty, much prettier than _Bella_.

That's when the lesson ended.

"What's you next class?" I asked.

"Um… Spanish." She relied.

"Oh good! I have Spanish now too. Why don't we sit together?"

"Sure." She seemed glad that she had found someone normal here at this school.

Before I knew it Spanish had ended and it was time for lunch. Well that suited me just fine. And then at lunch everyone could see that I hade made friends with the new girl.

I said she could sit with us.

As we sat down at the table everyone at once started speaking to her. Asking her random things. She plainly asked and kept her shoulders lightly

"Who are _they_?" she whispers to me and even though I knew there very only so many "_they_" she could be asking about by the sound of her voice, but I looked over anyways and my eyes fell on _'Edward Cullen'_.

Just at that moment he flexed his head up and met my gaze for the tiniest second and then shifted it towards Bell, only to drop it and look away. Like he knew she was asking about him. Bella was looking at the table, blushing.

'_Of course she's already crushing on the Cullen's'_ I sneered. _'Fat lot of good it will do her, she's not even pretty. I don't know why Eric is staring… or Mike' _

I had noticed how popular Bella had become as we sat down. Every guy at the table was looking, now staring at her. Was she a movie star or something?!

But I giggled and answered:

"That's Edward and Emmet Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife" I filled her in quickly.

I caught her glancing their way and she was looking intently towards Edward. _'AH! No she cannot be serious! She already has half the school boys drooling over her like she's a freaking movie star and watching her every move and here she goes after Edward Cullen!' _

As I looked back at him he was looking the other way and he looked – YES! – bored. Like he didn't like what he saw. Well of course he didn't like it! She's completely ordinary! Why would he want to be with her?! Stupid question really!

'_Everyone's looking at me today too. Isn't it lucky Bella has two classes with me'_ I thought smugly and shifted my thought towards Mike again. _'I bet Mike will want to ask me what she's like. He is clearly fascinated by her. But it must be because she's new. People do have a tendency to be fascinated by new things' _that's then she disturbed my thoughts.

"They are all very nice looking" she said. _'Yeah, well duh! Are you blind!'_

But I kept my smile and giggled once more. "Yes" I hissed. "There all together though; Emmet and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. I mean they live together" surely she must see how odd that is and quite frankly scandalous.

"Which are the Cullen's?" she asked. "They don't look related." Now I really am wondering if she is blind. Of course they aren't related! Anyone could see that!

"Oh, there not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hale's are brother and sister – the blondes, twins – and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now" I let my voice get a little sharper than intended "Jasper and Rosalie are both 18, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something." By the end of my little speech I let my voice get a bit bored.

"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything" She said and it sounded like she was a saint. That she had to care, that maybe they'd look her way more if she felt sorry for them. I let out a huge "huff! in my head.

"I guess so" I admitted reluctantly. Nice! What do you mean it's nice?! They're all basically freaks with perfect and beautiful faces and bodies and voices. Well except Edward. Of course he was perfect by all standards but he could never be a so called freak like the rest of them.

Bella then continued with her questions"Have they always lived in Forks?"

"No" I said. It should be apparent, even to her that they haven't lived here for years and years. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

I saw Bella look towards them again. Edward then looked up at her straight in the eyes! Bella looked way but he was still staring at her!

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?"

'_Oh good luck idiot!'_Like _she_ could have a shot with _Edward_.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous of course but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." With that I sniffed and turned my head to the other direction.

Like he'll actually care about here. That's just ridiculous! He's been here for 2 years and not once made a move on any of the girls here at school and what?! Does she think he'll actually find her attractive?! There are tons of girls here, including myself, which are ten times prettier than her!

A few minutes later I saw that she was looking at them again as they left the cafeteria. But to my great pleasure, none of them, especially Edward, was looking this way.

It was time to go. Classes were about to start soon and I hade gym. I had to be ready and presentable in 20 minutes! Yikes! I can't just go out there looking all disgusting with messy hair and smeared make-up.


End file.
